The peculiar life of Clarissa Fairchild
by mymockingjayprotectsme
Summary: Clary F. Has a...complicated life. After some new kids unexpectedly join her school, clary decides to investigate why their really here. What will clary do when she has to leave it all behind?


**_ .Beep._**

Clary sighed and pushed a red _lock_ of hair away from her face, she let the alarm keep beeping while she just silently stared at her bedroom roof. "Good morning Clary" she told herself as she rolled over in bed to hit the snooze button. Standing up on the cold tile floor took some of her grogginess away.

following her daily routine Clary walked towards the kitchen and started cooking the usual: Two scrambled eggs, 3 _slices_ of bacon and 2 pieces of buttered toast. At the smell, clary's stomach grumbled. 'Stop it' she thought to herself. 'It isn't yours' She told her stomach.

Clary served herself a small cup of orange juice and ate a peanut butter sandwich she ate quietly, waiting for her father to take the place in front of her and eat all the delicious food _she_ made. Only once had clary taken something from her fathers plate, just a tiny scrap of bacon but he noticed. He went on a full on rampage he diddent harm her, but he yelled vile things at her and locked her in the basement for two days . when clary finally came out she had to wear sunglasses _inside the house_ beacuse everything was bright and hurt her eyes.

Clary tensed up when she heard her fathers grunt, it's always like this, she thought bitterly. It was always award being around her father she never knew when he was going to blow up on her. Time seemed to stretch on with the tense silence but her father seemed to not notice.

She got up and winced when the chair scraped across the wooden floor of the living room. Her father merely looked up at her a vacancy in his eyes that chilled her to the bone, honestly she couldn't wait to get out of there. Often times she felt guilty but she wanted to leave so loved her father but sometimes she wished she could just have a normal life.

Clary kissed her fathers graying hair and walked back to her room, she diddent even bother to check what she put on she just grabbed some clothes and put them on. She diddent really mind what others thought of her, she's heard everything, she ignored it as much as she could but, sometimes she couldn't help but hear.

clary laced up her boots, swung her back pack on and walked out to head to school. Before locking the front door she gave a quick glance back, the shabby navy blue couches the old tv and the few other furniture they had. She just shook her head, locked the door and took the shortcut for school.

Clary had a drivers license but sadly, not a car. She had been saving with the few money she had left over from her check she got weekly from the government and from her job at Walmart. She still had a long way to go, but she was almost there.

She could see her school coming into view, it was only a 7 min walk from her house. She sighed and clutched her backpack strap harder. She straightened and diddent even look when everyone turned to look at her. She walked right into the school building, already heading for the office to grab her schedule.

Suddenly someone turned the corner at the same time, years of training made her spin away at the last second. It was a boy, another pretty boy. He had an athletic build and a mop of golden blond hair that she sweated was glowing. she rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow a the kid, only, he was tall so she had to tilt her head up a bit. "Wow, throwing yourself at me already?" The boy said with a smug smile on his face. Clary smirked "Please, with so many eye candy at this school, why would you think I would be throwing myself at _you? _now if you'll excuse me I have to grab my schedule." The boy just blinked at her a small smile forming on his face.

The boy was about to respond so Clary side stepped him and continued on her way. She prayed to god he wouldn't call her back, she diddent want trouble and that kid was going to make her scratch her eyes out, she just knew it.

when she finally reached the office, she couldn't help but smile. She started the day with only a few problems, and she was happy because of that, mostly everyday a girl named Camille would do something to her, first days of school were no exception. Camille's mission was to make everyone's life living hell, clary's especially.

the old office assistant gave clary a warm smile and handed her, her schedule. Clary tanked her and walked towards her locker, even happier now that she had good classes. When clary saw her locker she froze. "Oh hell" she whispered.

Let. The. Day. Begin...


End file.
